


The Collideoscopic Pulse

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hetalia Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England + three inebriated former colonies = good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collideoscopic Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [The Hetalia Kink Meme](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com).

England feels the pulse through the outer brick wall of the club: music and dance and alcohol and youth. Wildness. Boys—his boys are stood against the wall, as if propped up by the pulse; propped up by each other as much as anything. They turn to him and multihued gazes collide on green: impact: and England feels the kaleidoscopic pulse.

They grin at him and he grins back, yeah, all right, he's here now. America comes away from the wall, Australia coming with him like they're attached, draped and mingled, curved lines of their bodies blurring together even in England's unblurred sight; and it's Canada, still against the wall, who wavers without support.

England catches him before he can fall. Folds him into the car, lets Australia and America help each other. He glances in as he goes 'round to his side, sees the boys sitting nicely in the back, still beaming at him; up front, Canada is unfolding into a loose, floppy slump.

America and Australia slide as the car starts off, slide out of niceness and into each other. All over each other, hands and tongues and limbs, as if movement is permission, motion is invitation. Canada twists to glance at them. Rests his chin on the seat back as he watches, until gravity gets hold of him again, tugs at him. He slips down and sideways, rests his head in England's lap. Rests, restless, drunken little movements, and England reaches down to tuck himself out of the way, to make Canada more comfortable.

At the traffic light, England glances into the rearview mirror. And his eyes meet America's.

America leans forward. "Can I suck your cock after Canada does?"

England doesn't say yes; and he doesn't say no. He's saved from having to speak by Canada kissing him through his trousers.

He's not saved at all.

America reaches over the seat and undoes England's trousers for Canada, takes England out, handling him carefully. Australia comes forward, too, drapes himself 'round America to watch the proceedings, sucking America's earlobe, licking his neck; America's neck arches for Australia's tongue, his hand urges Canada forward.

"He likes it when you touch his hair," America says, relinquishing his hold. "Light's green."

Green for go.

England goes, one hand on the wheel, one on Canada's head. Fingers wound into Canada's hair, holding him still. Canada's soft, protesting mewls vibrate on England's cock; Canada's tongue, unheld, laps and suckles.

Through the light, down a darker street off the main, England goes. And stops.

"Don't stop," America says. And again, before England can speak, a moan this time: "Oh~ don't stop..."

England closes his eyes and listens to Australia sucking off America. Soft, wet, delirious.

Velvet friction, Canada's mouth on England's cock, licking and sucking and humming, soft wet vibrations on England's cock; in the air, breathed in, blood oxidized and pulsing with soft wet vibration.

Pulse of light on the other side of England's closed eyelids. He opens his eyes.

The interior light has come on. It's a risk, so England reaches to turn it off, and the light catches on the mirror: flash of movement: America's thumb, America's hand in Australia's hair, Australia's mouth on America's cock. Australia's lips slide the length of America's cock, Australia's lips not as dark as America's cock; England watches the pink of Australia's lips, not tucked over his teeth. England watches Australia's white teeth on America's cock and shivers.

England feels Canada going down on him; watches Australia going down on America, catches the perfect rhythm: America moving Australia to the same rhythm that Canada is moving on England.

England shivers again. He looks away from Australia's mouth, away from America's hand, away from the mirror—but the mirror catches his eyes again. America's eyes catch him.

Both hands off the steering wheel, in Canada's hair, cradling Canada's head, holding onto America's eyes in the mirror, England shudders as Canada's mouth slides sweetly on his cock, as Australia's lips and teeth slide on America's; England shivers and shudders and slides, open-eyed, over the edge, release and freefall.

Even when America's eyes flutter shut, his gaze still holds England from behind closed eyelids. England can't look away. He watches the pulsing of America's eyelids, the vibrations of America's blood, quick jerks and undulations of muscle under skin, America convulsing and contorting and sliding, sliding _there_ —

there and past it, sliding down the seat. Australia moves up his body, their mouths meeting, wet and sweet and delirious.

Canada's head is still in England's lap, restless movements again as he arches, his hand down the front of his trousers, mouth open, tongue peeking out. England strokes his face, damp brow and damp hair, and Canada opens his eyes into England's, moan and smile—

and gasp. England feels it ripple through Canada: America has reached over into the front, opened up Canada's trousers, he's got his fingers wrapped 'round Canada's cock and he's stroking, quicker and harder than England is stroking Canada's hair. Canada writhes, his cheek brushes England's cock and England's blood throbs and surges and Canada moans more. England watches Canada's lips tremble with the vibration of his moan; watches America watching Canada, hot sweet smile on America's lips, wet with Australia's kiss; England watches in the mirror as Australia watches America's face. Australia comes forward to watch America's hand and his eyes slip, catching England's eyes in the mirror. The air they're all sharing is vibrating madly; England feels the pulsations with each breath he takes.

Canada's head turns with his convulsions, and he moans his orgasm onto England's cock, draws England's eyes to him again. He blinks up to England, smiling in his blinks, and England smiles down.

England feels a touch on his smile, a wet warm touch: America is touching England's lips with one fingertip, slick with Canada's come. England opens his mouth, licks Canada off America, sucks beneath the wet and warm, draws America deeper inside.

America purrs. Slides his finger from England's mouth. Licks his lips.

Licks England's. Licks England's tongue licking at him.

England tastes Australia now, rolls his tongue and tastes Australia and Canada in and on America; tastes America, and wants to taste more.

England's eyes come open as America's tongue slides away, lingering to lick England's upper lip. America smiles at England before his eyes slide away to Australia's. He offers another Canada-slick finger to Australia, who runs his tongue along the underside before sucking the entire finger into his mouth. Australia's fingers curl 'round America's wrist, hold America steady as Australia keeps sucking; as America pushes Australia back against the door, goes down his body, urges Australia's hips up to pull his trousers down to mid-thigh. America kisses Australia's cock, brushes his lips against the head, slides them open across it. Engulfs Australia slowly, taking him in, all the way down, swallowing Australia whole.

Canada reaches into the back to stroke America's head. Fingers buried in gloss-shiny golden strands, Canada turns to England and asks him to drive now. England nods, shifts forward, reaches to do himself up as his other hand goes to the key in the ignition. Canada touches his hand lightly, and England pauses to look at him. Canada comes back over into the front, slips under England's arm, rests his head once more in England's lap. Smiles and touches England's hand again, and England starts the car.

Canada kisses England's semi-hard cock gently and rests, no restlessness, just easy, just breathing. "Go faster," he says as they leave the dark street. "Australia's a crashboy: he likes it hard and he likes it fast."

England supposes this makes sense to Canada, to the boys. He thinks, too, that it's pretty enough to comply with, whether it makes sense or not.

England goes.

 

At the door, England gets Canada stood against the wall and Australia offers to help him hold himself up; Canada snickers at the hands on his hips and Australia moves to muffle them with his tongue, only eliciting more.

As England is sliding the key in the lock, America move closer and says his name. Soft moment of uncharacteristic hesitation. Then: "We're not really drunk," he confesses.

England smiles. "Yeah."

"We just." America is close, eyes soft, mouth wanting to smile but the hesitation lingers, uncertain. "We just wanted you..."

"Yeah."

They stand looking at each other, into each other's eyes. England's gaze drops to America's mouth. Quiet. "You have the most fuckable mouth," England whispers, doesn't touch. Their eyes flicker to each other: hold: America's hands go to England's hips and his knees want to buckle, England feels the tremble of America's knees wanting. "Not yet," England murmurs. America nods. Brief tightening of his hands on England's hips; he relaxes but doesn't let go. Smiles with his fuckable mouth.

As soon as they enter the room, America asks if he can blow England now.

"Want to blow you," England says, "while you blow Australia."

Soft inhale, audible suction. "What about Canada?"

"Want him riding," England says. America and Australia cast glances at Canada: but Canada is looking, unwavering, only at England.

"Been wanting to try that," Canada smiles.

Still behind Canada, Australia's hands slip from Canada's hips under the hem of his shirt. Canada lifts his arms, sways to the hands dancing over his skin, sways to the beat and pulse of touch. Canada's head falls forward, his neck arching as Australia licks his nape; catches a fold of skin in his teeth, tugging Canada back and then moving back himself so the shirt can come off entirely.

As Australia undresses Canada with caresses and kisses, America leans into England without taking his eyes off them and whispers, "I want to suck your cock." England feels America's breath, warm and heavy; he turns his face to America, touches his hand to America's thigh. America turns with England, and their gazes come together, and America says again, "I want to suck your cock, England." And England can feel the heat, the weight of want in the words. He looks at America looking at him, feels the weight and vibration, desire in the very air they are breathing; and: kiss.

Their mouths pulse against each other, into each other, breath vibrating into sighs, sighing into each other, tongues flicking, licking, entwining, wet slide of tongues too slick for friction, sighs sliding into sweet hot moans.

Coming apart, to breathe, to smile, they hear more moans: Australia, thick and sweet and hot, moaning around Canada's cock; Canada moaning with his fists in Australia's hair, his own head thrown back.

"Are you really going to fuck him?" America asks as they watch Canada, slight and taut and arching and trembling, legs splayed, hips moving by instinct, guided by Australia's hands, his cock pumping in and out Australia's mouth, guided by Australia's tongue, Australia's moans. England nods. "Australia's kind of been wanting to fuck Canada himself," America says casually.

"They can sort that out between themselves, after," England says, sliding his eyes from the gorgeous display to America, "when you're fucking me."

America's mouth falls open before the corners come up, curving him into a brilliant smile; soft laughter breathed; and England touches their smiles together, radiance vibrating against his lips, slipping inside him with America's soft brilliant smiling tongue.

They part, still smiling, and America says, glimmering, "And then can I suck your cock?" England laughs. He brushes his thumb over America's lips.

Canada's orgasm calls them back—they turn and watch Canada's eyes open and Australia rise to his feet, they watch the boys kiss; and then turn to them. They're all of them turned to each other, tuned to each other. England smiles.

As he begins to undress himself, the boys, deft and casual, shimmy out of their own clothes. When England draws down his pants, he glances to Canada, meets Canada's eyes coming up from England's cock; and you don't always consider whether something you've had in your mouth will fit up your arse, but Canada's done his considering now, wide blue eyes a little wider. He smiles unblinking at England.

When they're all of them naked, England lies down. America comes to him, strokes him slick while England watches Australia stroking Canada, gentle, gentle fingers in Canada's arse, opening and slicking him up; and England shivers, pulses hard and harder.

Naked, slick and vibrating, Canada comes to England. He straddles England, and Australia's hand wraps 'round England's cock to guide England into Canada, his other hand helping Canada open himself and take England in. Canada is tight and hot and still; England throbs, and feels Canada quiver tightly. Australia murmurs and caresses soothingly; England smiles and touches his own encouragement. And Canada starts moving, England's and Australia's interlaced hands on his hips, supporting and urging, as he finds the rhythm.

When Canada's got it, Australia lets go. England watches Canada's face, their sighful moans intermingling, their gazes commingling until Canada shuts his eyes and begins to really ride, and oh, England feels the hot slick wild slide... America's been kneeling beside him, within easy reach, and England does now: reaching, he hooks a hand 'round America's knee and urges him over so America is straddling England. America's legs splay out as he lowers himself; and Australia is there with them, guiding America's cock to England's mouth, and England licks Australia's fingers, feels them slide away as Canada slides up and down his cock, and England's tongue wraps wet warmly around America's cock. England's got a hand on Canada's hip, twined with Canada's fingers, and a hand on America, his tongue twined around America's cock, and he feels their trembling vibrations entwining, wrapping 'round each other; and he feels it when America begins to suck Australia again—

And they go, oh _yeah_ , they _go_ —

 

They're stretched and curled, the boys, drifting. England lies with them. He's oddly touched that they wanted to stay, and he smiles again as he watches them.

He feels a touch—a hand on his cock: America is looking at him, glimmering question in his eyes, on the tip of his curious tongue, curling to touch his upper lip. England touches America, the soft wet tip of his tongue, and smiles; smiles and breathes and feels America's smile meeting, soft and wet and vibrating, the tip of his cock. And England thrills to the collision of sensations, outside and in, feeling the pulse.


End file.
